1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a quartz crystal scepter. More specifically, the invention is directed to a quartz crystal scepter that directs a particular color of light onto the surface of a person""s skin.
2. DESCRIPTION OF RELATED ART
The use of therapeutic light energy producing devices to assist in treating physical traumas to the human body is well known. The light produced by these devices are usually applied onto the surface of a person""s body. Light energy is also used in many diagnoses of the developmental process in infants.
The following design patents illustrates different ornamental forms of scepters. U.S. Des. Pat. No. 372,276, issued to Chung-Hing Choi on Jul. 30, 1996, illustrates a toy scepter. The ornamental design of the toy scepter includes an elongated tubelike structure with both ends having fancy geometrical designs. U.S. Des. Pat. No. 386,807, issued to Moonshine-Voelker et al. on Nov. 25, 1997, illustrates a heart and star light. The ornamental design for the heart and star light is an elongated structure with one end having a fancy ornamental design that lights up.
The following patents describes many types of light energy producing devices for a variety of therapeutic treatments. U.S. Pat. No. 3,527,932, issued to James J. Thomas on Sept. 8, 1970, describes a transilluminating flashlight. The transilluminating flashlight comprises a portable battery operated flashlight having a light-impervious open ended tubular hood extending beyond the light emitting end of the flashlight.
The hood is formed of a self supporting but readily deformable material to enable a light fast seal to be made against a fragile substance such as the head of a newborn baby. The application of this patent is to determine if a newborn""s skull is properly developed. This is achieved by placing the light directly against the infant""s skull in a completely darkened room. The distribution of light within the infant""s head determines the degree of development.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,001,608, issued to Kehrli et al. on Mar. 19, 1991, describes a therapeutic lamp which emits polarized light. The lamp comprises a housing of three consecutive parts which define a common interior space. The first part is a handle having a substantially tubular form. The second part is a dome-shaped middle portion attached to the end of the handle. The third part comprises a cylindrical frontal portion which is attached to the middle portion. A light source assembly and a light filter plate are enclosed within the housing for filtering out certain wavelengths of the ultraviolet spectrum. A fan is also included which forces in fresh air.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,336,248, issued to Good et al. on Aug. 9, 1994, describes a treatment and inhibition of retinopathy for premature eye development in newborns. The patent includes a component or system for producing only red light. The patient""s head is received in a device which limits the light that reaches the patient""s eyes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,591,219, issued to Thomas E. Dungan on Jan. 7, 1997, describes a frequency modulator. This is a radiation device for therapeutic use onto the human body. The application of light waves are directed to affected areas of the body. A bulb produces the light source which is then passed through a s module having silicon and carbon granules. The device has a pistol-like housing which is designed to allow for the controlled application of radiation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,643,333, issued to Young-Ung Yun on Jul. 1, 1997, describes a biological energy projector. The biological energy projector includes a photon producing means and produces photons from an outside power source. U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,436, issued to Mendes et al. on Nov. 4, 1997, describes a treatment for Rhinitis by biostimulative illumination. The illumination device includes at least one light emitting diode pack for insertion into at least one affected nostril.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,843,074, issued to Tony Cocilovo on Dec. 1, 1998, describes a therapeutic device using pulsed and colored light which is emitted onto living creatures. Pulsed and colored light is applied to local areas by means of a small diameter optic fiber housed in a pen-like handpiece which makes the application of the device precise.
The problem with the inventions disclosed in the patents mentioned above is that they are either very expensive or difficult to operate. The ideal illumination device would fit any light source such as a conventional flashlight and would be made of materials that are sturdy but inexpensive. It has been shown that devices that roll along the surface of the skin on a person""s body is also therapeutic. Therefore, a device which illuminates and applies rolled pressure onto the surface of a person""s body would be novel.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The quartz crystal scepter comprises a conventional flashlight and a hollow casing which houses a lens, a concave washer, and a quartz crystal sphere. The flashlight and hollow casing may be one structure or separate structures that are attached. The quartz crystal scepter generates light energy of various colors which are filtered through a lens into a quartz crystal sphere. The quartz crystal sphere is rolled along the surface of a person""s body part emitting a predetermined color of light. The second and third examples of the quartz crystal scepter differ in how they are attached to the end of a flashlight.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a quartz crystal sphere that permits light energy to be rolled onto the surface of a person""s body.
It is another object of the invention to provide a variety of illuminating devices each with a desired color of light to be applied to the surface of a person""s body.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a hollow casing that is easily attached to the end of a conventional flashlight.
Still another object of the invention to provide an illumination device that generates a desired color of light to be applied to the surface of a person""s body.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof a quartz crystal scepter in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.